Fandom Crossover High (On Hold)
by TrilliandZaphod
Summary: This is characters from Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Divergent and PJO/HOO all in high school. AU, meaning some dead characters are alive, PJO/HOO characters are not demigods, and HP characters are not wizards
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**This is a High School story with characters from Harry Potter, PJO/HOO, Hunger Games and Divergent**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Note: People from pjo/hoo are not demigods, and Harry Potter characters aren't wizards. Everyone is roughly the same age (16/17)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) own any of these characters, but the story is my idea**

Katniss POV

I woke up to the wonderful sound of my alarm, telling me to wake up, and the wonderful summer holidays is over.

I roll onto my side, trying to recall the weird dream I was having. I vaguely remember dreaming about hunting back in my own district, but I am not too sure. I can never remember my dreams very well+

Sighing, I drag myself out of bed, and bang on the door of my sister Prim's room. She doesn't have an alarm, so I need to wake her up myself.

I put on a black shirt, dark jeans and my favorite green hunting jacket. I braid my long, brown hair after giving it a quick brush, and go downstairs, where I see Prim is already there, eating with my mother.

My father died in a mining accident when I was seven, so it is only us three in the house. My mother is a nurse at our local hospital.

I terribly miss my father, he taught me how to hunt when we were poor, and he taught me many survival skills.

O.k, I think you deserve an explanation here.

Until 3 years ago, my family and I were living in a very poor district, situated near large woods. We were very poor, and my dad and I would go out every day and hunt.

We would hunt birds, rabbits and squirrels, then we would bring these to a trading market,  
where we would trade the meat for bread, money and other things.

We also had a goat who would make cheese and milk, which we also traded for food.

One sad day, my father was killed in a mining accident, and I would hunt alone every day after school.

About 1 year later than that, I met Gale. He was in the same situation as I, because his father was also killed in a mining accident, and he had to feed his family of four.

That was when we became hunting partners. We would always help each other, and we soon became very close friends.

Then 3 years ago, my rich uncle died, leaving us with a large amount of money and a house. We moved in,  
and we have been living here for three years so far, and I am just starting high school. I haven't heard from Gale since.

I eat my eggs then go back upstairs, to wash.

5 minutes later, Prim and I are walking to school. We have a car, but my mother uses it to get to the hospital, so we either walk or take public transport, and since our new school is so close, we just walk.

I say goodbye to Prim, who is starting 6th grade, and I enter the big high school section.

I enter my homeroom, and sit down next to a girl with bushy brown hair, and larger than average front teeth.

''Hi I'm Hermione Granger,'' she says, extending her hand to shake, ''Katniss Everdeen, pleasure to meet you,'' I say shaking her hand.

After the teacher takes the register, we have math. As I am walking with Hermione, we meet a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a black tank top and shorts.

''Hey, I'm Beatrice, but call me Tris, do you guys know where math is? I have it now,''

''Follow us,we're going there too. I'm Hermione, and this is Katniss,''

''Nice to meet you,'' I say. As we are walking towards our class, I spot an old friend, who I did not expect to see for a long time. ''Gale!, I didn't think you also came here!''

''Hey! Catnip!'' he says as he pulls me into a hug. We used to be classmates in my old school, but I prefer to think him as my hunting partner.

Oh, yeah, when we met, he thought my name was Catnip. Now that's what he has nicknamed me.

''Gale, meet Hermione and Tris,'' I say, introducing my new friends.

As my friends go ahead, I have a small talk with Gale. ''So Gale, you really do owe me an explanation  
of how you managed to escape our poor town,"

"Well, my mother's sister said she'd take us in and help \pay for our schooling if my mother helped her do things.  
My mother agreed, and we just arrived a week ago. It was very kind of her."

As we walk into math, I meet yet more people. A pretty girl with tanned skin, kaleidoscope eyes, and long, dark brown hair, comes up us, and said in a shy sounding voice, ''Hi, um I'm Piper, do you mind if I sit here with you guys?''

''Go ahead,'' I said, moving my bag from the seat next to me. ''I'm Katniss, this is Gale, and that's Hermione,'' I said, pointing to everyone as I introduced them.

She shyly waved at everyone, sat down, and started taking stuff out of her bag. Maths was a drag. I didn't take much in, as I was thinking about hunting with Gale. It felt like so long ago, but it wasn't really.

So was history which we had next. I didn't really listen, as I had already studied this, so I let my mind wander again.

At break, Gale and I showed Tris and Piper how to fashion a bow out of sticks. Tris seems to have got the hang of it, but Piper is still struggling with it. Hermione was in the library, doing the little homework we had so far.

Percy POV

My mother is shouting at me to get up, or I'll be late. As usual, I try to ignore this.

I really hate school. Especially high school, as you just have endless piles of homework.

Annabeth told me the other day, that she couldn't wait for school. Well, I certainly can.

I try to grasp the memories of that day, but I am disturbed by mother, who now says that if I am not in the kitchen  
dressed in five minutes, I won't get any pancakes. And she sounds like she means business.

I throw on some clothes I found on my floor, (I am not the tidy type) and dashed into the kitchen, where my mother  
presented me with a plate of blue pancakes, which I doused in syrup, and started eating.

A few minutes later, my stepdad Paul arrived, and took some pancakes for himself.

"So Perce, it's back to school for you today, huh," he says, ruffling my hair, making it messier than it already is.

I mumble something unintelligible, he laughed and started to eat.

In ten minutes, I was getting onto the bus. I went and sat down at the back, next to a dude who had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

''Hey dude, I'm Percy, are you new here?'' I asked ''Yo Percy, I'm Jason, and this is my sister Thalia.'' He pointed to a black haired girl  
wearing a Death to Barbies t-shirt, ''Hey,'' she says, and returned to her book.

''So, we just arrived here. How long have you been here?'' Jason asks, ''I've been here all my life, bro,''

''I can see a bromance coming along...'' said Thalia, and Jason punched her.

We arrived at school and went to homeroom. A black, messy haired boy with round glasses came up to us, ''Hi, I'm Harry''  
''Yo Harry, I'm Percy, and this is Jason,''

''Harry, I like that scar, how'd you get it,? Jason asked

''I got into a car accident when I was 1 year old. My parents died and I now live with my aunt and uncle.''

''That's sad. Are they nice?''

''Not at all. My cousin always beats me up and my aunt and uncle hate me,''

We continued chatting for a bit, and then we arrived at school.

In homeroom, I looked around for Annabeth. No sign of her. She said that she attended this school, in my grade, but she wasn't there.

I sat down with Harry and Jason. In a few minutes, a guy with sleek blonde hair and green eyes came up to us.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Want to be my friend? We could do lots of cool stuff,''

He seemed quite cool, but Harry looked at him with a face of pure hatred. ''Malfoy, did you say Malfoy?!''

''Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy.''

''Malfoy, huh. I recognize that name. You know why I recognize your name? Because it was your parents who  
crashed into my parent's car.''

''Malfoy's calm face turned into a sneer. ''Harry Potter, aren't you. Do you wanna know why my parents crashed  
into yours? Well I'll tell you why. Your parents made my father lose millions of dollars, just by one thing he  
posted on Twitter. Your parents deserved their deaths.''

The whole room had gone completely quiet

Harry punched Malfoy in the stomach, and he stumbled back. Harry was about to punch again, when  
Jason and I grabbed him and held him back. ''Listen dude, it's not worth it,'' I said

Harry struggled hard against our grip. ''On purpose... They did it... ON PURPOSE!'' Harry screamed.

Our homeroom teacher burst in, looking shocked. ''What's going on here?'' she asked

Malfoy resumed a calm expression, and we released Harry. ''I- um am reading a book, and  
there has just been a huge plot twist,'' said Harry

''And we were holding Harry back, as he was going to rip it up,'' said Jason

Harry picked up the nearest book, ''Uh- yeah huge plot twist,'' he said, slowing down as he realized  
that the book he had just picked up was: The Merry Adventures of Cuddly Bear.

The reason this book is here, is that this classroom is also used for nursery. Yes, nursery

''Well,'' said our teacher, let's all settle down now for registration, you all have a big day, and year ahead of you.''

Harry and Malfoy exchanged looks of pure hatred. This was going to be a big year.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked the story. I plan to upload every week, but please don't get angry if I don't**

 **Please Rate and Review!**

 **Leila**


	2. Chapter 2 Something Special?

**Hi!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is chapter 2**

 **Enjoy :)**

Tris POV

School is not so much of a drag as it was last year. I have already made some cool friends.

There's Katniss and Gale, who seem pretty cool. I think they'd make a really cute couple. I hope they get together someday.

Then there's Hermione, she's nice, but she just might be a little too nerdy for me. Just like my brother Caleb.

Then there's Piper. Piper's really nice, but she's rather shy. Hopefully that shyness will soon disappear, and then she won't have the expression

of a scared rabbit half the time.

Katniss and Gale showed us both how to fashion a bow using branches. I seem to have got the hang of it, but Piper can't.

My brother Caleb has also met some friends, but he seems to enjoy reading and studying in the library more. Pfft, boring

I am not generally a school person. I have never enjoyed it much. I just want to get it all finished, then go off and do something with my life.

I have never been very sure what job I want. My mother just says that one day, I will find the right job for me.

Nothing much happened on the morning of the fourth day of school. Just the usual.

At lunch time though, I was walking towards the cafeteria to go and eat with my friends.

In one of the corridors, I saw a gang of three bullies kicking a small, dark-skinned girl who was lying on the floor in a fetal position,

hands covering her head.

I ran towards them, and I punch the blond-haired one in the back. He swiveled around, threw some punches which I blocked, and I delivered another

one to his stomach.

He doubled over and stumbled back. The other two bullies stopped kicking this poor girl and turned to face me.

One of the bullies started towards me, but the other one held him back, ''Peter, it's not worth it. You saw how she took down Malfoy. We'll make her pay

later.''

Peter gave me a menacing look, and left with Malfoy and the other one.

I knelt down and helped the poor girl to her feet. She looked to be on verge of tears. ''It's okay,'' I said, ''Would you like to go to the nurse,''

She nodded. ''I'm Rue by the way,'' she said, ''Thank you for helping me out. They've always bullied me and nobody has ever stood up to them

before.''

We got to the nurse, who uncovered some bruises, but luckily nothing major.

''So, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?'' I asked. She smiled. ''Sure, I would like that,''

As we walk over to the cafeteria, she tells me a little bit about herself. She's originally from Texas, and she moved

here two years ago. The bullies had always bullied her and she had no proper friends.

I feel sorry for her. We get to the cafeteria, and as I'm so nice, I buy her a sandwich and a drink.

We sit down with my friends. ''Guys, meet Rue, Rue this is Katniss, Gale and Hermione,'' I say, pointing to each of them as I introduced them.

Rue smiled shyly and sat down next to Katniss.

We tell them about the bullies and how I stood up to them. They seem impressed.

The bell rings and we part for sixth period. I have History and they go to Statistics.

In History, our teacher puts us in pairs, and we have to make a presentation about communism. Boring

And the most annoying thing is that the teacher is pairing us. With the opposite sex. Fun all around...

I get paired with a big, muscular guy called Tobias.

We log on computers and start to do research and take notes.

After a while though, I notice that Tobias seems a bit... distracted.

He didn't seem to be taking any notes, or doing any research. Wait, was he looking at...me?!

Tobias POV

In history, I was assigned a partner to make a presentation on communism.

I was assigned to a girl named Tris. I have to admit, I think she's pretty hot. I hope she also thinks that about me.

We started doing research, but I couldn't concentrate on my research. Tris is pretty hot. Okay, _really_ hot.

Wait, I think she has noticed that I'm looking at her, and I am not focused on my work.

''Tobias, are you _actually_ working? As it doesn't really seem like you are,''

''I, um was looking at... a spider on the ceiling,''

''And this spider on the ceiling has ruined your concentration for the last 20 minutes?''

''Apparently,''

She leaned in closer and whispered, ''Listen Tobias, I know you were looking at me. Don't try and deny it.''

And with that she went back to her work, and ignored me for practically the rest of the class.

Dang, what a bad first impression.

Tris POV

I think Tobias likes me. I mean, he was sitting there gazing at me when he was supposed to be doing research.

I think he's on to me.

I mean, he's a little hot, but I barely know him. How can I like him?

Maybe I should get to know him more. Maybe he's nice.

Before I know it, the bell rung. Well, at least I can now get away from here, get home and sleep.

''Hey Tris, wanna go get some cake with me at the cafeteria, I can buy,'' OMG, did he just...

Ok, ok, ok, hold up. He barely even knows me!

''Um, ok, why not?'' I feel like face palming myself. No, more like slamming my head on the wall. Why did I say yes? Why? WHY?

Ok, I must calm down. He will just get me cake, I will eat fast and get out of there

The thoughts of my comfortable bed slipped away. Looks like I won't be there for a while...

Tobias POV

I'm so happy she said yes. This could be the start of something special. Very special.

We go into the crowded cafeteria, buy some cake, and head out to a bench in the garden. A beautiful spot.

We sit down and start to eat. ''So, tell me about yourself Tris,'' I say

''Well, I am 16 years old, I have a brother called Caleb, and I like P.E, now say something about you,'' I noticed she was eating rather fast

''I have been here for three years, my favorite number is four, and I also like P.E,''

''Well, thanks for the cake Tobias, see you next History class,'' she said as she threw the plate away and walked off.

That was way too short.

Tris POV

That was weird. Very weird. Should I tell my friends that I think that Tobias likes me?

I'm not sure if I should tell my friends about today. I won't.

I am not sure if I like him or not. I still don't really know him

I wonder if he plans to take this any further. I am also not sure if I would really mind...

 **Authors note**

 **Hi! (again)**

 **Did you like the switching of POVs? Let me know, maybe I'll do it more in the future.**

 **Please review, it really makes my day reading them :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Leila**


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

**Hi There!**

 **I really hope you're enjoying this, here is chapter three**

 **Enjoy :)**

Ron POV

Unfortunately, I was sick for the first four days of school.

Well, maybe it's not so unfortunate.

I already know everyone except the new kids. There can't be _that_ many.

I walked into homeroom and receive the stare

You know, that look that some people give you if you show up late, like you just killed five people.

Here's my message to those people: _Seriously?_

The only empty seat was a seat near a boy with messy black hair and round glasses

''Harry Potter,'' he said

''Ron Weasly, nice to meet you,''

''So, tell me a bit about yourself,''

''Well, I just got here, I have six siblings, all in this school except for two, and my birthday is the first of March.

Is there anything I should know about the school?'' I ask

''Well, stay away from that guy Malfoy, you see the one with the sleek blonde hair? Stay away from his minions.

His minions are Crabbe and Goyle. They might be tough, but they have the same amount of brain cells as a teaspoon,''

Sounds like good advice to me.

''Oh, look _another_ Weasly. You lot breed like rabbits. How many siblings do you have, weasel,'' he said with

smirk.

''Back off Malfoy, or I'll punch you again.''

''Potter, this is between me and Weasly, stay out of it,'' he said ''So, weasel. How many siblings _do_ you have, huh, fourteen?''

I tried to remain calm on the outside, but on the inside, fire was catching, and if I burn, he'll burn with me

''Listen Malfoy, I don't want anything to do with you. Now stay away from me. And my family.''

''Oh well, I think you're a bit late. Let's see; Ginny, I already made her regret-'' But that was all he said before my arm swung and punched hard him

in the jaw.

His two minions, Crabbe and Goyle made their hands into fists, but didn't advance.

It was as if they were waiting for a command. Malfoy stood up rubbing his jaw, a look of hatred in his grey eyes.

Our homeroom teacher entered, and we sat down as far away from each other.

Next we had Science. As we sat down, a girl with bushy brown hair came up to us.

''Have any of you seen a biology book with a toad on it? Neville has lost his,'' We shake our heads.

''And by the way, can rrsit here? Every other seat is taken.'' Harry takes his bag off the seat, and we she sits down.

"Alright class, settle down now. Open your books to page fifteen, and do questions one to five on DNA structures.

When you are done, go to the next page and do all the questions.''

As soon as our teacher Mr Long sat down, everyone started to chat, doodle and play on their phones.

''So, I am Hermione. Who are you two?''

''I am Harry and this is Ron,'' we shake hands.

So, we should really be getting done with these questions,''

''Oh Hermione, nobody else is doing them,''

''Yes, but just because everyone else is doing the wrong thing, doesn't mean we also have to.

Now, question one, How do cells make accurate copies of DNA?''

While Hermione was working, Harry and I had a chat, just like everyone else. Except for Hermione.

''So, Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?''''In the car crash that my parents died in. And even worse, it was Malfoy's parents who crashed. On purpose.''

''That's terrible. I can see why you hate him so much,''

''Ron! Ron! RON!'' It was Hermione. The whole class was looking at me. ''So Ron, how does parentage affect the child's DNA structure?''

Most people were looking at me, trying not to laugh. ''Well..'' I flipped to page fifteen and read the first sentence. ''DNA is made up of molecules called nucleotides.'' Okay I have humiliated myself in front of the whole of the biology class.

Hermione gave me a look, that was basically saying _I told you so_ , and Harry laughed.

For the rest of the lesson, we concentrated. Well, most of the time.

At break, there was a small party for someone called Peeta who is turning 17. I don't know him, but I'm going for cake.

When we got there, on the table was a magnificent cake, covered in frosting as well as multiple fantastic decorations.

There was a blonde haired boy dishing out the cake. I walked up to him.

''Are you Peeta?''

''Yeah,"

''Well happy birthday. That cake looks awesome,''

''Thanks. I made and frosted it myself. My mother is a baker, and my dad is a professional chef, so I sort

of inherited some baking skills. Would you like a piece?''

''Yeah, I'd love to try it,''

He cut Harry and I some pieces, and we went and sat down near Hermione, who was sitting with some friends.

''Harry, Ron, meet Katniss, Gale and Piper.'' We sit down ''Wow, this cake is amazing, this Peeta guy can really cook,'' said Gale.

''I think I might go and congratulate him,'' said Katniss. ''This cake is seriously something,"

But before she could go, Peeta himself came up to us. ''Hi, can I sit here with you please?''

''Sure,'' Katniss moved up and Peeta sat next to her, making Katniss sandwiched between Peeta and Gale.

''So, Peeta, happy birthday, and by the way, this cake is amazing,'' Katniss said.

Peeta smiled at her. ''Thanks,'' he said. Suddenly, a little blonde-haired girl ran up to Katniss.

''Prim? what is it?'' Who is Prim?

"Prim is her sister in 6th Grade,'' said Gale. Ah, that explains it.

''Katniss, people are bullying me,''

''Why little ducky?''

''I don't know, but they hurt me. A lot," her face was nearly in tears.

''Do you want to go to the nurse?'' Prim nodded.

Katniss took her by the hand and led her off in the direction of the nurse.

We sat eating for a minute and then the bell rang.

Off to another few boring classes.

Jason POV

''Bro, I really don't think that this is a good idea."

"Of course it is Jason, everything that I think up is a good idea,''

"Even when you wanted to put gunpowder into Miss Tameka's cigarettes?"

"Well, it was pretty funny seeing her face when it exploded at her,"

"Yes, but she gave you a month's detention,''

"I really wonder how she knew it was me who put gunpowder in them,''

"Well, maybe because you were the only one without a shocked expression on your face when it exploded,"

"But seriously man, it was totally worth it."

''Was it?''

Standing outside our classroom this morning, Percy suggested that we skip all our classes, and hang out somewhere all day.

"Listen man, I know you hate school, but you can't just skip all your classes, you're in so much

trouble already,"

"Exactly. So not much harm will be done if I get into a little more,"

A blonde-haired girl walked up to us and said. ''You should really- Percy!''

''Annabeth?'' she dropped her books and hugged Percy. ''Jason, meet Annabeth, a friend of mine from my old school,''

''Hi Annabeth,'' I said, not really knowing what else to say.

We walk into class and take some seats in the back of the room.

''So, Annabeth, how are you? How come I haven't seen you in class recently?''

''I just got back from visiting San Fransisco. I got some amazing sketches of the Golden Gate Bridge over there,''

''Lucky you. I wish I was there,''

''Me too,'' Wait, have they ever dated? Or are they currently dating? I don't want to ask Percy now, it would be way too awkward.

Classes are like usual, pretty boring.

I was grouped with some people for chemistry, a boy called Leo and a girl called Piper.

Piper is really nice and rather hot as well. I mean, her beautiful eyes and her perfect hair... wow

Leo's pretty sassy, rather like Percy in a way.

We need to make a presentation and a demonstration of making water using hydrogen and oxygen.

Pretty boring, and I think that Leo agrees with me.

Piper POV

I was paired with two boys to make a chemistry project of making water.

It wasn't too bad, but the boys weren't really concentrating. Not at all.

Tris had asked me earlier if I liked anyone in our class. I said no.

She said that she is pretty sure that someone in our grade likes her.

His name is Tobias. I have seen and heard him, but I haven't spoken to him.

During our chemistry class, we were doing research on making water, and the boys weren't doing anything.

Leo seemed to be tinkering with some small objects under the desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask, taking a small, unsuccessful peek. "Not much. I'm just trying to fix a tiny part  
of a piston in a car engine. Are we supposed to be doing something else?''

''Yes actually, we are supposed to research on making water,"

"Can't we just get some from a tap?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Have you even been listening? We are supposed to conduct an experiment of making water  
by mixing oxygen and hydrogen, and then make a presentation about it,"

"Well girl, I think you seem pretty fine doing it all by yourself," he said, leaning back in his chair.

He is pretty annoying. I went back to my research and he went back to his tinkering.

Jason came up to me. "Hi Piper, can I have your email? I want to share the presentation document with you,"

"Sure, here it is," I wrote it down onto a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said with a little smile.

As he went to his seat, a little voice in the back of my head said, "Did you just give him your email?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Do you realize that that is like giving him your number? Now he can contact you anytime he wants,"

"But could that really be so bad, I mean, I don't even know if he likes me."

"But maybe he does,"

Uh Oh...

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello again**

 **Thanks for reading, before we close, I just want to say a huge THANK YOU**

 **Thank you to everyone, to those who have been here from the beginning and those who just found my story today.**

 **I want to thank for those who have taken time to review, fav and follow, as it makes me sooooo happy.**

 **Thank you :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Leila :)**


	4. Chapter 4 All Mine

**Hi there!**

 **I'm back with another chapter of the story**

 **(You're welcome)**

 **Enjoy :)**

Peeta POV

I just don't know _what_ to do.

When I saw Katniss show up at my little celebration this morning, my heart jumped with joy.

I don't know how, but it was love at first sight.

I didn't use to believe in love at first sight.

Well, now I do, as I experienced it.

There was also this guy sitting next to her. I think he's called Gale?

I think that she must have been friends with Gale for a while, as he seems to know who her sister was.

Oh, yeah, and I think he called her catnip. Does he like her?

I hope that she doesn't have feelings for him, because I think that that would break my heart.

I know all this love at first sight seems really weird, but seriously, I love her.

It's so weird, I barley even know about her

But I want to. Yes, I really want to.

Maybe I should talk to Gale. But that could be very awkward if he likes her.

I have a small suspension that he might.

In maths, we all chose partners to do a small project. Everyone else was paired including Katniss (ugh) so I had to  
work with the last remaining person.

Luna Lovegood.

I've heard many rumors about Luna, but not many good ones.

As I looked at her closely, I noticed some funny things about her. It looked like her earrings were made of small radishes, and her necklace looked like it was made of...beer corks?

"Hello there Peeta," she said dreamily, coming towards my desk. "Looks like we'll be working together today,"

"Um..yes, have a seat," I say, gesturing to the empty seat next to me. She sat down.

''I don't really quite understand what we are supposed to do, can you help me please?''

''Yes, we are supposed to-''

''It's alright, I know now,''

''What kind of a name is Peeta? It sounds like pita bread,''

Luna is so annoying. I don't usually say these types of things about people, but she is pretty an annoying and weird.

I was glad when the bell because I could then escape Luna. She might be a little nice, but still rather weird.

Glancing at my timetable, I realize that I have a free period. Maybe Katniss has one too.

I follow her and Gale, all the way to the school library. Looks like she does have a free period after all.

In the library, she sits down with Gale and starts doing the project. Will those two _ever_ separate?

Gale, I just want to punch him all the way to Australia, and make sure that Katniss doesn't go to rescue him. Then she'll me all mine.

All mine.

Annabeth POV

I am so glad to be back at school, back learning, but most of all, back with Percy

I have missed him so much over the holidays.

So, back at our old high school, we started dating. I think it's no secret.

He is actually the first guy I have ever dated, but I don't think I'm his first.

I just feel like I have so much to tell him, all the things that happened over the holidays.

Unfortunately, for the first two periods, we both have different classes. I have Architecture and Maths, whereas he has Chemistry and English.

When I told him this, he said that he wanted to skip class anyway. Of course I told him not to, as I am that kind of girlfriend.

I am just going over this conversation during Maths, the music playing loud in my ears, as I hear a notification on my phone.

It is Percy texting me.

''What's up?''

''I thought we agreed not to text during class!''

''Mr Solomon is so boring, I tuned out before we even started,''

At this point, I decide to use the eye-roll emoji.

''Seriously, he is so boring, you must admit,''

''He might be boring, but you should still listen,''

''Really. Do you think I care,''

''No''

''Exactly, I don't''

''Yes, but you should,'' I say

At this point the bell rang. Already? I tidy my things, and head to the cafeteria, where Percy and I agreed to meet.

At the busy cafeteria, Percy is already there, with two paper bags.

''Catch,'' he said, throwing one at me. It had a muffin inside

''Thanks,'' I say, biting into the warm, chocolaty muffin.

''Only problem is that it's not blue,''

''Does it really matter?'' I ask. Percy has always had an obsession with blue food. I don't understand it.

''Yes, it does actually,'' Percy said, eating his muffin, getting crumbs everywhere

I roll my eyes and he laughed.

We walked around, eating our muffins and joking around. That's my relationship with Percy.

''So, what have you done this summer?'' Percy asked

''You know what I did. I went to San Fransisco. I got some amazing sketches of the Golden Gate Bridge,''

''That sounds like fun. I went camping for a week,''

''Cool! Where did you go?''

''It was in Brooklyn. It was pretty fun,''

''Sounds pretty fun,''

''Oh yeah, I don't think I told you, but my mother is going to have a baby!''

''Wow! That's wonderful! When will she have it?''

''It's due sometime in May,''

''I wish I had a little sister,''

''Are you sure? I have heard some of my friends tell me that their little siblings are really annoying,''

''Well, I'd still want one,''

''Typical you,''

Suddenly the bell rang. Is break over already?

Luckily, I have Humanities now with Percy. I have always liked Humanities, but Architecture will always be my favorite subject.

In Humanities, Percy and I are grouped with this dark-haired boy, wearing mostly black and a skull ring. We are told to make a presentation comparing  
fascist and communist governments. I am interested, but Percy doesn't care much.

Typical Percy

''I'm Nico,'' he said. ''You're Percy and Annabeth aren't you'''

''Um.. yes,'' Percy says.

''So-should we get to work?''

''Yes, we certainly should. So, should we do a PowerPoint or a poster?''

''PowerPoint,'' said Percy. ''I can't draw,''

''I can,' I say

''Well let's vote,'' said Nico ''I say PowerPoint,''

''Me too. I'm sorry Annabeth, PowerPoint it is.''

''Fine, but I say that we don't put lots of text on the slides, and use pictures and palm cards,''

''Yada, yada, ya, can we just start now?'' said Percy

''I agree. Let's start.'' Says Nico

We start researching and taking notes. I am very interested, but Percy just rocks in his chair, and Nico is playing with this skull ring.

''Are you going to do _any_ work?''

''Nope,'' they both answer

''Well look, please try and find some pictures or something, as I can't do it _all_ alone.'' Percy might be very nice and sweet, but when it comes  
to schoolwork, he is completely unhelpful.

''Well, if you two don't start working _now,_ I will tell our teacher,''

''Like you would tell on me,'' said Percy

''Excuse me, Miss Natalie, these two are not working, and I am doing it all myself,''

''Percy, Nico, you really should work, as poor Annabeth here is doing it all.''

''Alright miss, I'm sorry. It won't happen again,'' says Nico, starting his research

Miss Natalie went away, and Percy turned to me. ''You really are going to put me through this,''

''Yup,'' I say

Percy groans and turns to his computer. I have finally gotten him to work, which is much harder than it sounds.

Tris POV

During this break, I plan to head to the library, where I have to work on the project

''Hey Tris,'' I spin round. ''Oh, hi Tobias, what is it?''

''I just have a question. How far are you with that communism project?''

''Not that far actually. I always get distracted when I try and work on it,''

''So, um, would you like- I mean,''

''Spit it old rut Tobias, come on,''

''Well I was wondering, if you are free this break. Do- you want to maybe come and discuss the  
project with me, now? We can even get coffee. If-you'd like,''

Unaware of myself, I smile. ''Yeah, sure, I'd love to.''

Love to!? Did I just say that?

I can tell that Tobias likes me. He probably came up with the excuse of talking about the project, just to talk with me.

I mean, it's not like I really mind, wait what? Do I like him? I am not sure. If I do, I shouldn't feel bad about it, as I know that he likes me as well.

We walk to the cafeteria, and I feel very awkward. I am with this guy, who I don't know very well, going to get coffee.

Awkward.

Tobias pays for the coffees, ignoring my small protests. We then go and sit in the beautiful school garden, on the same bench we sat on about a week  
ago, eating chocolate cake and telling each other about ourselves.

We sit down, this time at a picnic table, and Tobias pulls out his notes.

''So I have done quite a bit of research, and also started on the PowerPoint. Shall we compare notes?''

I pulled my notes out of my bag, and as I passed the papers to him, his hand briefly brushed against mine.

It was brief, but I felt it. When he touched me, even though it was tiny, it sent shivers down my whole body. These weren't cold shivers  
though, they were completely different.

I liked it.

I pretended to be reading his notes, but my mind was racing. He has already made a move toward me. Could that lead to a relationship?

''These are great Tobias, thank you so much. They are way better than mine,''

''Thanks. They took me a while, but it was worth it,''

My question is, why did he say that it was worth it?

Worth it to see me happy? But seriously, how happy could I be over a few pages of notes?

For other boys, I would find myself thinking: _You've got to do a lot better than that, buster._

But now, my standards seemed to have lowered themselves for Tobias.

I hear the bell ring in the background. ''Well, that sucks. See you around, Tris,''

''Thank you so much for the coffee. And the company.'' He smiled

''Anytime Tris,'' he said as he walked away.

I throw my empty cup away, and head off to class, my head still clouded with thoughts.

 **Hi!**

 **That's all for now from me, see you next time**

 **Leila :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Percabeth

**Hello there!**

 **Yes guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story**

 **If you have any suggestions, thoughts or even some instructive criticism, please tell me.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and later on I 'borrowed' a quote from 'House of Hades'**

Katniss POV

I feel that I am kind of in a weird situation right now at school.

The truth is, I think someone likes me

At school, I often stick with Gale, during breaks and classes.

He doesn't seem to mind, and nor do I

There is also this guy in my grade called Peeta. I have seen him eyeing me a few times, and blushing and looking away when I look back at him.

If he does like me, he probably hates Gale, as I think Gale also likes me.

I mean, he has known me for quite a while, so I think he does.

Should I ask him? It would be pretty weird to just come up to him and be like: ''Hey Gale, do you like me?''

If I did that it would be really weird, and would also imply that I like him back. I only like him as a friend and nothing more.

If he does like me though, he's probably annoyed that he's been friend-zoned by me.

I am not totally sure whether I like Gale or not, but I don't think so.

Too awkward.

"Katniss! Earth to Katniss!'' I look up, to see Tris staring down at me.

''You fell asleep. Break is over.'' I stand up. ''I don't remember falling asleep,''

''Well we were reading, and you fell asleep. Remember?''

''Yes, yes I do,'' I say, rubbing my forehead where I can feel a headache starting. ''Let's go to class,"

As we are walking, Tris tells me something.

''There is this guy in our class named Tobias, and he likes me. I'm 100% sure,''

''Well... do you like him back?'' I ask

''I am not completely sure. Do you know that feeling you get when you are not sure if you like someone or not?''

''Yes. Definitely.''

''So, that's what I'm feeling now.'' Tris says as we walk into Geography class.

''Maybe you should talk to him about it,'' I suggest, lowering my voice so not to be heard.

''Would you do that?''

''Um, probably not.''

''Exactly,''

''Ok class, turn to page 23 in your textbook, and together we will answer questions one to five on map reading.''

As soon as Mr Marks turned to the board, the whole class started chatting, so we didn't have to worry about anybody listening in.

Someone who was sitting in front of us turned to look at us. ''Tris, can I borrow a pen?''

''Ya, sure,'' she said, hesitantly handing him a pen.

''That was Tobias,'' she whispered to me.

''He's hot,''

''Well his eyes are on me and me only,''

''I know. And I think someone likes me as well.''

''Who?''

''You know that guy Peeta who made that cake the other day? Well, I think he might like me. I also think that Gale likes me as well.''

''Well, do you like them?''

''I barely know Peeta, and Gale, well, I don't really know. I've known him for quite a while.''

"I can't really see you guys being together,".

''Same,''

''Calm down class, calm down,'' said Mr Marks, trying to calm us down.

The chatter didn't stop or grow any quieter.

''Class, I need to go quickly and print some papers, I'll be back soon. Please stay quiet and work on the questions.''

He is completely out of it.

He comes back with the papers, hands them out, but nobody is paying attention at all.

At that point, the bell rings. Has it really been that long?

We pack up our stuff and head out to more lessons

Percy POV

I'm so glad that Annabeth's back, I don't think I've ever been happier.

I mean, seriously, when you are united with the best girlfriend ever, then you are sure to feel very happy.

I haven't had any private moments with her yet, but I plan for one today.

Through boring geography, Annabeth is all I can think about.

I remember some good old times we had. back when we were in Goode high school together.

I remember those wonderful stolen moments we had together, whenever we could.

Thinking about those moments, I can't wait until lunch break. The geography teacher assigns us a paper, and I  
reluctantly start

My hungry stomach rumbled loudly

 _"Cheeseburgers,"_ my stomach thought

 _"Shut up,"_ I told it

 _"With fries."_ My stomach complained _  
_

This paper is so boring. Nobody else is doing it, so why should I

Annabeth would probably not be too happy, but she isn't here to tell me.

The bell rings, and I quickly pack up and go.

It's lunch time now, and we agreed to meet in the cafeteria

I enter the cafeteria, my stomach rumbles at the nice smell of food

I scan the room for Annabeth, but I can't see her anywhere. I sit down, not wanting to eat until Annabeth comes.

Malfoy walked up to me, for once not surrounded by any minions

''Percy, where's your girlfriend, huh, where is little Annabeth?"

"Malfoy, didn't I make it clear that I don't want anything to do with you?''

"Well, I don't need your clearance to talk to you. So do you know where Annabeth is?"

''I don't know. But she'll be coming soon.

"You sure?''

''Malfoy, I don't have time for this. Or you. So just go away and leave me alone.''

"You won't find her,''

''Malfoy-''

"I'm telling you, she won't come, no matter how long you wait,''

I run outside and grab Malfoy's shirt collar and dragged him close to me

''Where is she, what have you done with her?''

''Not saying,'' said Malfoy, trying to release himself from my strong, firm grip.

''I slam his head against the wall. ''Where is she?''

''G-gym,'' said Malfoy, his nervousness clear.

''And what's she doing there,''

''Working out,''

I want to slam that big head of his against the wall, but I restrain myself, instead I run to the gym and see Annabeth locked inside

''Percy!''

''How did you get in there?"

"Malfoy and his gang locked me in. My phone was in my bag, so I couldn't contact anyone.''

"Who did it?''

"One of Malfoy's minions, Goyle, I think, grabbed me and took me here. They somehow had the keys. Malfoy also said: Just wait and see what I will do with you,''

"Well he won't get the chance to do anything,'' I snarl

"Look, Percy. Go get Mr Dunn, our PE teacher. He'll have the keys.''

''Good idea,''

''Naturally,''

I run to Dunn's office and burst in, forgetting to knock. He swivels round in his chair

''How can I help you?''

''Anna-Beth-locked-in gym,'' I said through heavy breaths. Strangely enough, Mr Dunn's office was far from the gym

"Well, here's the keys, make sure to return them,''

''Thanks.'' I say, and then I run out

I sprint back to the gym, and unlock the door. I go in and surprisingly, Annabeth hugs me. "Let's go eat,'' she says

We get to the crowded cafeteria and stand in the line. I get chicken with fries, and Annabeth buys a salad.

We go out to the nice garden at our school and sit down on a bench and start to eat.

I start shoveling food into my mouth, satisfying my hungry stomach.

"You're really hungry, aren't you Percy!" Annabeth said, starting to eat her salad at a more sensible pace.

I pause for a moment. "Immmmm hhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggyyyyyyyyy mmmmmmmmmkkkkkkk?"

Annabeth laughs that sweet, light-hearted laugh that she's always had. I've always loved that laugh.

 _Flashback:_

 _Annabeth pulled me into a hug. We had won the capture the flag game we had played across the school._

 _If there was anytime to do it, it was now._

 _I slowly lock my lips into hers, going slowly, so we could get used to it_

 _Annabeth wrapped her long arms around my neck and I slowly pulled her closer, closing what small gap was left between us._

 _We continue for a few moments, and then she pulled back. ''Percy,'' she said, her voice almost a whisper  
_

 _She stood on her toes, and we kissed again, this time making it more passionate than the last.  
_

 _After five minutes, we went back outside to celebrate with our team._

 _Our first kiss._

"Percy? Are you daydreaming again?'' Annabeth looked at me

''Was I?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go somewhere,''

''Good idea,''

"As usual,''

We start to walk around the garden, without any aim, just walking around, enjoying each others company.

I take Annabeth's hand, and she doesn't protest.

I want to kiss her, right here, right now. I lead her into a slightly more private spot, and just do it.

I kiss her, holding her towards me with my hands on her waist. She puts her hands on my chest and kisses me back.

After a few moments, we start to get more passionate with the kiss, taking it further and faster.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of our lunch break, and the start of sixth period.

''Percy. Come on.''

"I don't want to,"

"Me neither, but we must." We go off to our next class

 **Hey there!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a little short.**

 **Tell me what you think of my short Percabeth scenes, but don't worry, there will be more**

 **Until next time,**

 **Leila**


	6. Chapter 6 Keep Your Options open

**Hey there!**

 **It's me again, back with another chapter**

 **Shout out to Trinity Rebel, a viewer who suggested a Leo POV**

 **By the way, if you want something to happen in any chapters, tell me, and I might even give you a shout out :)**

 **Enjoy**

Leo

I have been my usual self at school, putting up the sassy character. Little do they know that that is just to hide my true feelings.

It has always worked for me. Nobody ever suspects that I live in an orphanage.

Yes, an orphanage.

You would think that awesome Leo Mc Shizzle Man Bad boy Supreme would spend his time sulking in his bedroom, would you?

You probably wouldn't.

''Leo! Leo! Come down! Now!" calls Mr. D, the manager of the place

Sighing, I get off my bed and go down. I know that Mr. D is a weird name, but that was what he said when he introduced himself. He's always drinking diet coke, apparently to stay off wine.

I trudge downstairs, stepping over the sleeping twins, Fred and George. They were assigned a bedroom once upon a time, but they trashed it so now they sleep on the steps, causing much annoyance to other people here.

"Mr D? What is it?"

"Leo. Someone called and asked about you,'' This had never happened before

''Who?"

"It was a man. He just asked me if you lived here and also where this place is,'' Mr. D said. "And I told him

"Anything else?" I ask. "No. He seemed to be driving, that's what I could tell from the noise,"

I couldn't think of anything more to say, so I went back up, being careful of George's head

I sit down again, and I pull out my nails, small cogs and other small things, and start to tinker with them.

I just move my hands, making something, then pulling it apart again, only to make it better.

I sit there and tinker for a while, not really thinking about anything.

I am half expecting for some guy to show up, claim to be my dad or even foster me for more than a week.

But nobody comes

The usual boring things happen, we eat, and then we go to bed.

I have trouble sleeping, but eventually, I sleep, my dreams full of their usual randomness.

On the way to school, some guy pulls up in a black Porsche and opens the blackened window slightly, but I am not able to see his face

"You Leo Valdez?"

"Who-"

"Are you Leo?"

"That's me. I'm Leo, aka hot stuff,"

"hmm," he said, winding back the window and driving off

Well, that was weird. Why would someone just ask my name, and drive off?

Well, I might as well not dwell on it for too long.

As I walk along, the Stolls came up to me

Connor and Travis Stoll are twins who are famous at our school for pranks, joke-telling and pocket picking.

''Hi Leo," said one of them. You can never be sure who is who, they look exactly the same

"Hi," I say back.

"How are you today?" said the other

''I'm fine," I answer

"Hey look at this Travis, I just found this wallet, I'm not sure who it belongs to,'' said Connor, holding up a black, leather wallet

''That's mine!''

''You need to watch out Leo. Anything could be happening behind your back, and you would be too busy talking to someone about how you feel,"

''You guys really need to stop doing this you know,''

''We have no intention of doing that," said Connor. ''Come on Travis, let's move."

I am not really sure about what I think of those two, I mean, they're nice, but they aren't really anyone's friends.

I walk into school with a swagger and a grin, like I own the place

''Leo, how are you doing with the project?'' It was Piper, probably the prettiest girl in the school. She has caramel coloured skin and slightly darker hair which she has threaded beads into. Very pretty

''Um, I've worked a bit on the presentation, but not much else.''

"Okay, Jason contacted me, and he said we can go up to the lab at break to work on it. Make sure you're there.''

''Ok, I will be there. I will make the dull room turn light again."

''Leo, cut out the sassiness, seriously.''

I wonder if Piper knows the real reason of why I'm sassy. I am not sure she does.

Hermione POV

As usual, I am loving school.

My new friends Ron and Harry aren't liking it much, but that is a usual for me, since I am so good and enthusiastic about school.

''Hermione, can I have some help. I can't remember how to do it. Can you show me?'' said Ron in the middle of break.

''Sure. Let's go to the library, it's quieter. And not so hot,''

''Good idea,''

In the library, Ron seems to be having a lot of trouble with managing to find the circumference with the diameter. Basic stuff really, it's more of a review

''Okay, so you multiply the circumfrence by pi?''

''Yes, and it's circumference not circumfrence.'' This seemed to put him off a little, but I really can't help correcting people when they're wrong about something.

''Hey guys. What are you doing?'' said Harry, putting down his books next to us

''I'm teaching Ron the most basic thing.''

''She's being annoying. Harry, can you explain this to me, without correcting every second word I say?''

''Um, I'll try to. Math isn't my best subject.''

As Harry tries to help Ron, I scan the shelves for anything good to read. Unfortunately, there isn't anything that I haven't read.

I look down at Harry's sheet. ''You're doing it all wrong,'' I say, shaking my head

''No I'm not. I'm doing it how our math teacher told us!'' Said Harry in protest

''Why would she tell us to do it the wrong way then?''

''Look, Hermione, why don't you tell us both how to do it.''

''Yes, I think I will. So, this is what you do...'' **(author's note: I won't bore you with Hermione's long explanation. You're welcome)**

''Alright. Now you should all know how to do it, and you won't have any problems in the future.'' Ron gave me a face that said 'What!' and I knew that he hardly took anything in.

That look he gave me sparked something inside me, it was very brief, but I still felt that little spark. I seriously cannot like him. I mean, last year, I thought that I liked him, but I thought that that was just something small and insignificant.

I think that I will talk to Katniss and Tris about it, they probably have more experience than me with this kind of thing.

Next we had maths, then I had psychology. The psychology class is very small, consisting of only five people, and taught by a woman called Mrs. Marks.

After psychology, I had a free period, along with Katniss and Tris. We had agreed to meet in the garden

I get there and they aren't there. Two girls came up to me, one blonde haired in a ridiculous pink miniskirt and tank top, and another with brown hair and similar outfit, except she had a proper shirt on.

''Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Glimmer,'' said the blonde haired one ''And this is Lavender,'' she said, pointing at the other one

''I know you like Ron,'' said Lavender ''But don't even try anything. He's mine,''

''Is he? Well, I'm his friend, and he's never mentioned you once.''

''Well, stay off him okay, because Lavender here is going to ask him out.'' said Glimmer

''Anyway, you don't even deserve Ron. He deserves someone pretty. Like me.''

I know that I am not the prettiest, but when people say it to my face, it makes me want to cry

''Look,'' I say, ready to hold back any tears. "Just because I don't dip my head in a bucket of makeup every morning and wear pink miniskirts, it doesn't mean that you can just come and treat me any different. ''

''Oh Hermione, save us the clever chatty-chatty,'' said Glimmer, ''Come on Lavender, let's go. We have better people to talk to than Hermoanine.''

They walked off laughing, probably at me.

I really mustn't cry. I won't cry.

Katniss and Tris come out and sit down. ''Is something wrong?" Tris asked

"Am I crying?" I ask. I had willed myself so hard not to cry, but maybe I am

"Well, not really, but you look like you're about to.'' Said Katniss, ''What happened?''

I tell them about my short encounter with Glimmer and Lavender

''What kind of a name is Glimmer?" Tris asks, "I mean, you might not be barbie-doll super models like them, but you are still beautiful. We all are really,''

''There are two types of beautiful. The type of beautiful made by makeup and barbie waists, and the natural beautiful. We all have the second one,'' says Katniss

''I had no idea that Lavender liked Ron though,'' I said

''Do you like Ron?'' Asked Katniss

''That's a difficult question.''

''If you tell us, I'll tell you who I like,'' said Tris

''Hmm. It's hard to tell. It's impossible to know exactly what my subconscious brain thinks, but I think maybe yes.''

''Well, you know about Tobias. I was thinking the other day, and I think that I like him back. What about you Katniss?"

"Gale might be hot, and I think he likes me, but I don't think I like him back. Then of course there's Peeta, who makes my heart leap when he smiles.''

''Wow, you definitely like him Katniss.'' I say

''Are you going to, you know, talk to him?''

''I don't know, but maybe I should. I've never had a boyfriend,''

''Me neither,'' I say

''Wow, nor have I,'' says Tris. ''None of us know what love feels like,''

''Well, I'm keeping my options open,'' says Katniss

''Same,'' I say. Just as we finish, the bell rings. Off to class we go.

 **Hi!**

 **Did you enjoy the chapter?**

 **I'm sorry it took a while, I have also been very busy with an important essay, but now that that's all done, I will try and upload within a week**

 **Some Fourtris in the next chapter maybe?**

 **Please Rate and review, it only takes a moment**

 **Leila, over and out**


	7. Chapter 7 Drama

**Hi!**

 **It's Leila again, back with another chapter, and I think you're gonna like this one**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and never will.  
**

Frank POV  


I am a bit nervous arriving at the school only for a while. My mother has to come for three months for her work, so we have moved from China and arrived.

To be honest, the worst thing so far is the jet lag. I am only staying for a while, so I really shouldn't get too attached. It'll probably be hard.

Entering homeroom, I look around at all the faces staring up at me and even some whispers. Soon, they'll start asking things like: _How do you say hello in Chinese?_ and _Say something in Chinese_

If it's ever happened to you, you know exactly what I mean, and even if it hasn't happened to you, you have probably seen people do it.

I sit down next to a boy with black, messy hair and sea green eyes. ''I'm Percy, nice to meet you,''

"Frank Zhang, the pleasure is mine,'' I say, shaking his hand

''Are you Chinese?'' he asks. This is probably going to kickstart the endless questions

''Yes. Well, part Chinese and part Canadian,"

''Is it nice there?''

"If you ignore the air pollution, then it's quite nice," I reply

''Who are you talking to?'' A blonde haired boy came up to Percy

''Jason, this is Frank Zhang. Frank, this is Jason, a friend of mine.''

''Hi,'' I say, unsure of what else to say.

"Can you speak Chinese?'' Jason asks.

''Yes, but not absolutely fluently.''

''Well, welcome to Greenville High School, where you can go mad surrounded by others just like you.''

"That's not true Percy.'' A blonde haired girl came and sat down next to Percy

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and welcome to the school."

"Frank Zhang. " I reply

"Quiet down class, quiet down. I would like to take the register now." Said the teacher, unsuccessfully trying to calm the class down

"That's Mr. Abernathy, our homeroom teacher. You can basically do anything in his class, and to me, he looks like a hobo." Jason and I laughed at Percy's statement, whereas Annabeth looked a little cross.

"You two should learn to respect your teachers, as that's important." Said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, it's just a joke, don't worry about it.'' Said Percy, putting a long arm around Annabeth and drawing her closer to him. Are they dating? I won't ask now, as I just met them.

The bell rang and we left homeroom and continued our chat all the way to English.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Asks Jason

"Well, not all."

"Have you ever tried eating dog?" Inquires Annabeth

"No. I've always been too scared to try it," I admit

"I would never eat it either if I was Chinese."

We get to English and we sit down next to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was sketching something on a pad

"I'm Peeta," he said.

"Frank Zhang," I say. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," he replies and I sit and start to take out my book for English

"So Percy, are you going to try for the basketball team?" Asks Annabeth

"There's a basketball team?" I ask her.

"Yes, a boys one and a girls one. The tryouts are today and you can still sign up." Says Annabeth

"Well, I played basketball in my old school,"

"You look good enough," says Jason. "Man, I think you're cut out for the team you know,"

"You should enter the tryouts, they're today at one o'clock, the beginning of lunch," says Percy

"I'll be there," I assure him.

I am so glad to have these new friends. I don't usually make friends this fast, but at this school, I've already made some pretty good ones.

Tris POV

I am walking to the basketball tryouts with Hermione and Katniss.

"I cannot wait to watch everyone play," says Katniss. "Gale is trying for the team,"

"Is Peeta?" Asks Hermione

"Yes, he is. I'm not sure whether I like that or not

"Also Tobias told me he would try. He even specially asked me to come,"

"Is Ron playing?" Katniss asks

"No. He seems to enjoy chess club which is now, so he didn't come,"

"Oh well. Harry?"

Yes. I convinced him to sign up."

We enter the court and take our seats in the area, waiting for the play to start.

After about fifteen minutes, the mini stadium is full and the gameplay starts. It is easy to spot Tobias, Gale, and Peeta, all on the same team passing the ball  
around each other.

"Now Mellark, trying out for Point Guard is sprinting down with Malfoy on his heels, but just look at him go with the ball!" Shouted the commentator;  
a boy called Lee Jordan from the year below me.

"Now Malfoy has got the ball, turning round and making an attack to the other side, but look at Eaton coming to tackle Malfoy! Oh, look at that  
tackle by Eaton! Eaton passes to Mellark who then passes to Hawthrone who shoots-look at that score! Two points to the Tigers!"

Half of the stadium cheers including me, Katniss and Hermione. Once the stadium has settled down, gameplay restarts.

In twenty minutes with much cheering, the tryout game is finished, and all the team members went into the changing rooms.

We decide to stand at the exit to wait for our friends to come out.

Gale POV

I cannot believe we have won! I think we all cut out for the team. We all shower and change and the coach enters.

"I would like to congratulate you all on your performance, even though it's only a tryout game, it's still important. Now, since there are eight of you, one will not be able to stay, only seven can be on the team."

This was the most important part, what we all played for. The people who are trying out are; Me, Peeta, Tobias, Percy, Frank, Jason, Harry, and Leo.

"So all of you were very good, but one of you wasn't, even though you did very well, you just don't cut out for the team. I'm really sorry Leo."

I do feel sad for Leo, but I am happy it's not me who leaves the team. We all shake hands and say our apologies to Leo

Peeta came up to me. I am not sure how I feel about Peeta, as I know he likes Katniss and I do too.

"Good game. You play well," he said

"You too. But Peeta, there's something I want to tell you. Come over here," I say, moving away from the rest of our team.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Peeta

"I just want to say, don't even think about trying anything with Katniss. She's mine."

"How do you know she likes you? Or me? Maybe her eyes are on someone else?"

"I can tell Katniss likes me," I say, raising my voice slightly. "And I don't want you, Mellark, to go after her."

"Did I ever tell you I like her?" Peeta asks. "Are you jealous?"

"I know you like her," I growl. "But she's mine."

"Look, Gale. Go and get something to eat. Do something to soften your mood. You obviously aren't thinking straight,"

"Listen Mellark. Don't talk to me like that. I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you'd be somewhere else."

"Shut up Mellark!" I shout, unable to control myself. I hit him hard across the cheek.

"Listen, Gale. There's something wrong with you. Control yourself!" He says, and I hit him again and storm out. I hate that guy.

Tris POV (cont)

As we are standing outside, waiting for our friends, we suddenly see Gale storming out looking angry.

"Gale? What i-" Katniss starts to say but never finishes as Gale pushes her to the wall and slams his lips to hers, kissing her furiously and passionately

I saw that Katniss was not kissing him back, trying to push her away, but he wouldn't let her, instead, burying his mouth into hers.

"Ga- ge-o," Katniss manages to say as Gale keeps kissing her

Peeta comes out of the changing room. "What's going on?" He asks us as he sees them kissing.

He doesn't stay and wait for an answer though as he runs up to Gale, grabs his arm and somehow pulls him away from Katniss. We go over.

"You alright?" Hermione asks Katniss who looks really startled. She nods.

"I'll deal with Gale," says Peeta, still miraculously holding Gale back. "Katniss, are you sure you're okay,"

"Yes, I'm fine Peeta," said Katniss. Satisfied, Peeta dragged a struggling Gale away.

"Katniss, you're as white as a sheet, let's get you some food," I say. "Let's go."

I take her to the cafeteria with Hermione and we order some food, take it and sit down in the garden.

"Look, Katniss, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Do you like Gale?"

"We established this the other day. It's obvious that he likes me, and what he did makes me hate him."

"That's understandable," I say. "I wonder why he did that."

"Probably just to express his love for Katniss." Says Hermione.

"Well, I think there's going to be a love triangle forming here," I say

"Well, both of them like me but I don't like either of them, so it would be a bit of a one-way love triangle." Says Katniss.

"Yet. You don't love either of them _yet,"_ I say

"Remember. Keep your options open," says Hermione

Suddenly the bell rings. "Katniss, you and I have economics," says Hermione

"And I have a free period," I say. "Bye."

After they walk off, I sit on the bench, thinking about things. Thinking about today's events

Suddenly, I hear the rustle of leaves and Tobias comes out and sits down next to me. _Awkward_.

"So, you were there at the tryouts right? Well, I'm in the team!"

"Nice," I say, unsure of what else to say. "Your playing was great," okay, that was not meant to come out.

"Thanks, Tris." He says, smiling at me, causing my heart to do cartwheels

"Um, I heard about what happened to your friend. With that Gale guy."

"Yeah, I think there's something wrong with him. I wonder where Peeta took him,"

"I wonder too." We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Tris, do you have any feelings for me?"

"Um, why are you asking?"

"Because- well- Tris, the day I met you, I knew you were perfect. I saw you, and I just knew."

"What did you know?"

"I think you know,"

"I think so too."

"So, back to my question. Do you have feelings for me?"

"I just-"

"Yes or no." He moves closer to me, our faces almost touching.

"Yes," I say, whispering. Suddenly, his lips go to mine, kissing me lightly.

He continued for a moment, then we pulled away.

The best moment of my life.

 **And that just about wraps up this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Let me know**

 **I know it took long, but the holidays have taken up all of my time, so I haven't really had the oppertunity.**

 **Leila**


	8. Chapter 8 To Me You Are

**Hi there!**

 **Happy 2017 everyone! The new year is upon us, time to make some resolutions.**

 **Just kidding! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you did, then review. Please?**

 **Enjoy :)**

Katniss POV

Ever since my little 'incident' with Gale, I do not want to go near him.

Usually, I would hang out with him and work with him, but now I hate him.

I hate him for embarrassing me, I hate him for what he did. Now, I'd choose Peeta over him in a heartbeat.

At least Peeta is nice, he would never do something like that.

I am unsure whether I should talk to Gale or Peeta about it.

I don't really want to talk to Gale, because he might do what he did again, embarrass me in front of the whole school.

I have now decided, I want to talk to Peeta about it. He would probably give me some good advice. He can help me.

All this is going through my head on the walk to school with Prim.

"Are you having problems Katniss?" Prim asks as we wait for a traffic light.

I really want to tell her everything, about what Gale did, about Peeta, everything.

"Just some small problems, nothing for you to worry yourself with little duck," I say.

"Don't call me that Katniss, I'm in sixth grade!" She says and I laugh.

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little duck," I say.

We cross the road. "Really Katniss, you can tell me. I want to know," said Prim.

"I'll tell you this. If you think anything's more complicated than high school love, you're wrong."

"Tell me more," she says and I can't stop.

"When you're a pretty girl, all the boys like you, even if you don't like them back."

"Is that really that bad though?" She asks. I want to tell her, I really do.

"It's worse than you think, as sometimes boys can do silly things."

We walk on in silence.

"Do you like Gale?" She suddenly asks.

"Um, that's a complicated question," I say.

"Okay, I know. But do you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," I say

"But, I thought..."

"Alright, Prim. Something happened that made me hate him. He's so annoying. I officially hate Gale."

"But, I thought you guys were best friends,"

"Not anymore. I don't really want to talk about it."

We get to school and go our separate ways.

I enter homeroom. My friends haven't arrived yet. I see Gale waving at me across the room from where we usually sit. He blows me a kiss and I give him a disgusted look.

I find an empty seat next to Peeta and sit down in it. Gale frowns at me.

Gale comes up to me. "Is there a problem Katniss?"

"Yes, actually,"

"What is it?"

"Listen, Gale, what you did yesterday wasn't cool. It was embarrassing and horrible, and I hate you for doing it."

"Katniss?"

"Gale, I don't want anything to do with you. I do not have any feelings for you, okay?"

"I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," I say, rummaging through my bag to hide the tears that are starting to fall.

I don't know why I'm crying for Gale, it just came automatically.

Gale puts his hand on my shoulder. "Gale, please," I say, "Take your hand away."

He does that and walks back to his chair. I brush away the few tears that came and sit up. Peeta had been listening to the conversation the whole time.

He didn't say anything, he just went back to his drawing. I look over his shoulder at what he was drawing.

He is drawing a beautiful girl with long brown braided hair. She seemed very familiar.

Then I realise who it is. It is a drawing of me.

"Wow, Peeta," I say, rather stunned.

"Do you like it?" He asks and I nod.

"But, your drawing shows a much prettier version of me. I'm not that pretty."

"Yes, you are Katniss. To me at least."

I cannot believe he said that. I cannot believe that he managed to muster up enough courage to tell me that

"Thanks...Peeta," I say, unsure of what else to say.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but can I sit here?"

"Yes Tris, sit," I say, snapping out of my trance

"How are you?" Asks Tris

"Fine. Still recovering from yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, yesterday. Gale."

"Gale."

"Peeta, is that Katniss? That's really good."

"Thanks Tris. It took me a while to get it perfect."

"I can imagine," I say. "It must be hard to get it to look right, I cannot do it."

"Maybe I can teach you," suggests Peeta. "I'm sure you'd be able to do it."

"Probably with lots of practice and a great teacher. You could probably do that," I find myself saying

"Probably," said Peeta while Tris starts laughing.

"You know, you guys would be so cute together. I can just imagine you two, eating together, Peeta giving you-"

"Okay, stop it Tris. It's not funny," I say, feeling my face go hot

"Alright Katniss. But I'm serious, you guys would be great together."

Percy POV

Sitting in the bus on the way to school with Jason and Harry, and this new guy arrived.

"What's your name?" Harry asks

The new guy seems pretty grouchy. "Nico," he said.

"Well I'm Harry, he is Percy and he is Jason.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Asks Thalia. "By the way, I'm Thalia, Jason's sister."

"I just started taking the bus. Before my mother would take u- I mean me."

"Dude, why so grumpy?" I ask

"Don't want to talk about it," he mumbled

"You ca-"

"Leave him alone Percy. We've only just met him," said Jason.

"Jason's right Percy, leave him alone," said Harry.

"Fine," I say.

The rest of the ride was unusually silent, usually we'd be making lots of noise, laughing and shouting.

We get to school and I see Annabeth at the gates. I wave to her.

"Hey! Annabeth!" I shout and she spots me.

"Hello Percy," she says. "Ready for the math test this afternoon?"

"Wha-"

"We had a math test, remember? Algebra?"

"Oh yeah, algebra. When do we have math?"

"Period six, so you have time to cram in some information."

"I need your help Annabeth," I say

"I can help you," she sighs.

I cannot wait any longer. I pull her into a kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Annabeth puts her arms around my neck and I rub her lower back.

We continue for a few more moments, when suddenly, the bell rings.

"We're late! Come on!" Annabeth says after breaking off the kiss. I follow her to our class, holding her hand.

Tobias POV

I cannot believe that Tris also has feelings for me.

To tell the truth, I've had a crush on her since I met her.

When I saw her, it took me a while to realize how beautiful she is. Everything from her eyes to her personality.

Going into homeroom, I scan the room for Tris and I see her sitting with Peeta and Katniss. I go and sit next to her

"Hi Tobias,"

"Hey Tris," I sit down next to her.

"Where's Abernathy? He should be here," I ask

"I'm wondering that too, I mean, I know he's unreliable, but at least he should show up.

Suddenly, Mr Dunn enters. "Mister Abernathy is sick, so I'm covering.

"Sick? Probably very drunk or hungover," I say, making the others laugh

"So, before th-" he said before being cut off by the second bell, the bell that signals the beginning of class.

"Oh well, get your teacher to do it, we don't have time," said Mr Dunn

Now, I have history with Tris.

"Come on Tris, we have history," I say

"History is kinda boring," she says

"I agree. Our teacher isn't even good."

We walk to history. "Alright class, I would like you to split into pairs and I want you to do research on the French revolution."

"Tris, shall we work together?" I ask

"Okay," she says, "As long as you actually work, and not spend your research time looking at me,"

I laugh. "Okay," I say

"Right, let's get to work."

 **And that's it for the chapter, the first one in 2017!**

 **By the way, now's the time to review, so.**

 **...what are you waiting for?**

 **Until next time, Leila**


	9. Chapter 9 Someone's in Love

**Hey there!**

 **I know it's been a while, but I have big plans for later chapters, don't you worry.**

 **I just want to warn you that things are going to get more romantic, so if you don't like reading that stuff, you have been warned.**

Leo POV  


I am so angry.

I cannot believe that Coach Hedge kicked me off the basketball team. I was so good.

I walk back to my foster home, and up the stairs to my room, thinking about what I would do when I get my hands on that little-

"Problem Leo?" Said Fred, sticking his foot out on the stairs to stop me.

"I-"

"Why don't you have a seat and tell us about it," said George, gesturing to a lower stair. I sit on it.

"So tell us what happened. Why are you so angry?" Asks Fred.

"Wait, are those fonzies?" I ask. Fonzies are my favourite snack

"Shh, you know what Mr D does with snacks," said Fred

"Scoffs them 'imself if we don't steal the back," said George, making me laugh.

"If you want to know, give me some," I say

They hesitate a moment, considering my offer. Then, to my surprise, George hands me a whole packet.

"Wow, thanks man,"

"Courtesy of Lee Jordan, you know, the commentator,"

"So, what happened then," asks Fred, munching on a Fonzie.

"Did you watch the game?" I ask

"Yep," they say.

"Well, after that, Hedge took us into the changing room."

"Hedge?" Asks George

"Our coach is called Coach Gleeson Hedge," I say

"Who names their child Gleeson?" Asks Fred, laughing.

"Anyway," I continue, "Hedge said that we all did very well, but one of us has to go, and that's me."

"That's annoying," said George, "You were pretty good.

"Thanks, man," I say

"Why don't you try out for the swim team?" Suggests George.

"I don't know, maybe I should,"

"I have another question, Leo. I heard some drama going on after the game,"

"Oh yeah, Gale punched Peeta a few times, stormed out of the changing room-"

"dun dun duuuuuuun!" Said Fred

"Let me finish. Gale went up to Katniss and kissed her,"

"What's so bad about that?" Asks George

"Against her will. She was trying to push him off, but he wouldn't go away."

"Young love, right George?"

"I'm only a grade under you!" I say

"Still, young love," said Fred again.

"I'm sure you have plenty of experience," I say to them.

"None at all," said George

"Oh really?" I say

"Our records are _clean_ ," said Fred.

"Well, how come a few months ago I saw you kissing one of Fleur-"

"Shhhhh!" They both say. Fleur is a very pretty french girl who has two sisters

"You have no evidence that I ever snogged-"

"I saw you luring her into your roo-"

"Shut up Leo!" Said Fred

"You know what Mr D says about this stuff!" Said George, "We could get into huge trouble!"

"I won't tell," I assure them, "Still, what did you do wi-"

"Boys! Let me pass!" It was Fleur herself, coming up the stairs.

We obediently moved and Fleur walked up, swishing her perfect golden hair

"Blimey, George. You look like you just got electrocuted," said Fred

"He's right," I say

"I do not," said George, "And at least I am not the one who took Fleur's-"

"What happened behind that door stays behind that door," says Fred.

George and I give him a look. "It's not what you think it is, I promise," said Fred

"Well, if I hear news that Fleur's sister is-"

"Shut up!" Said Fred. "I didn't do anything with her. Anyway, George, what about that time with Silena, remember?"

George's face turned slightly red. "Fred, remember who we're talking to,"

"You two are one year older than me!" I protest. "Anyway, what happened with Silena?"

Silena lived in the foster home for a while before she was fostered by a nice couple.

"Leo, you wouldn't want to know," George assured me.

"Hello boys, can you please move, I need to get upstairs,"

It was Tori, the assistant at the foster home who used to be a tattoo artist

"Hey Tori," I say.

"Didn't you promise us tattoos?" Said George.

"I didn-"

"Oh yes you did, give me a tattoo, come on," says Fred, rolling up his sleeve.

"If you don't let me pass, I'll tell Mr D that you're eating snacks."

We cannot risk that.

"Guys, let her pass," I say. I do not want to risk my fonzies. "And also, let me pass, I have homework to do,"

They move their legs. "See you later, Leo," they say as I go up the creaky stairs.

Piper POV

Okay, this is getting super creepy.

I keep on getting emails from Jason. He emails me so much, almost every day.

I'm serious, sometimes they are about our project, and sometimes he is just asking a silly question.

I just opened up my inbox to find _another_ of Jason's messages.

"Hey! Beauty queen!"

I turn around to see who said that and I saw Leo, coming towards me with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Beauty Queen?" I ask

"It's your new nickname."

"Really Leo?"

"That's a lot of emails from Jason, _beauty queen,"_ says Leo

I quickly close my tab and turn to him

"Why is Jas-"

"None of your business, _repair boy,"_

"I already have a nickname. It's Leo McShizzle bad boy supreme,"

"You can't give yourself a nickname," I say

"Ssh," said the librarian, looking annoyed

"What do you want, _repair boy_ ,"

"I want to know why blonde superman is sending you so many emails."

"Um, blonde superman?"

"Jason," he says.

"Leo, I have absolutely no idea. Go ask him!"

"I know you know,"

"I promise Leo, I don't."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. See you later,"

Leo goes off and I open my email again.

I open Jason's latest email.

 _Hi_

 _Can you please tell Percy that he cannot come over today, and also tell Mister Abernathy that I am sick so I can't attend class._

 _Thanks,_

 _J_

Before I realise it I am typing a response.

It often happens that I start typing a response before I even realise it.

I send Jason my response, log off and leave the library

"Piper!" It was Katniss

"What is it?" I ask.

"Can you play an instrument?"

"Um, I can play the cello. Why?"

"Have you heard of the talent show?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that we could try and make a band and play!" Said Katniss excitedly

"Well, who are you thinking of?"

"Well, I can sing a bit and Tris is learning the guitar."

"Don't we need a drummer?" I ask

"That's our problem. Gale plays the drums but I am _not_ going near Gale,"

I nodded. Katniss had told me what had happened, and it sounded awful.

"I'm sure we can find another drummer," I say.

"I hope so, as it's kind essential to have a drummer,"

"Well, I'll look out for one," I say. "But isn't the talent show in a few months?"

"Well, I sort of want to start getting prepared so we can get our band members together and our song perfect."

Suddenly the bell rings. "We have maths now, right?" Asks Katniss and I nod.

We enter math class. Gale waves at Katniss and she ignores him.

"I'm not sitting next to him," she said, sitting at the other end of the room next to Percy who was arm wrestling with Leo.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," I say, sitting next to him.

"What?" He asks

"Jason told me that you can't come over to his house as he is sick apparently,"

"Okay, how do you know this?" He asks, looking at me as if he was slightly suspicious.

"Um, he told me yesterday," I stammer out.

"Well, couldn't he have told me directly then?" He asks, sounding more and more suspicious.

"He-he told me right before he left, he didn't get a chance to tell you," I hope Percy will leave me alone on this, as I don't want to admit I gave him my email.

Percy looked satisfied and turned away.

"Were you lying?" Katniss asks

"Yes. Jason sent me an email. He's been spamming me for ages, ever since I gave him my email,"

"Why did you give him your email?" She asks. I want to respond but the words don't come to me.

"Oooh, someone's in loooovveeee," said Katniss in a slightly sing-song voice.

"May I sit here?" It was Peeta.

"Um, sure," said Katniss, looking slightly embarrassed. Peeta had obviously heard us.

"Hey Katniss, I heard you sort-of singing before, your voice is really good," said Peeta.

"Th-thanks Peeta," she said, going a little pink

"Look who's in love now," I say quietly to Katniss. She is definitely in love.

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are Katniss. You love him. And Peeta loves you,"

"No he doesn't!" Said Katniss.

"Yes, he does," said Peeta, bringing a look of shock, embarrassment and confusion onto Katniss' face.

 **I know it's mean to end on a cliffhanger, I hate it too, and writers who do that and make us wait a year are mean (I'm talking to you, Rick).**

 **BTW, the next chapter will continue right from this very moment where Peeta admits his love for Katniss.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Leila**


	10. Chapter 10 Firsts

**Hey, guys!**

 **I know it's been a while, but I've been experiencing some writer's block, so it has been hard to write this.**

 **Anyways, on a more important matter, we've reached our first milestone guys, we've hit double digits! *pops champagne and throws confetti***

 **Before we start slightly before where we left off in the last chapter, I just want to thank you, whether you've been here from day one or if you just discovered my story today, Thank you.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song I used later.**

Peeta POV  


I walk into Math class and scan the room. I see Katniss and Piper talking, and I go over to them.

"Ooooh, someone's in looooooove," said Katniss in a slightly sing-song voice.

I had heard her sing before, and I love her voice, she always sings perfectly, with a slight crescendo and spot-on pitch.

 **Note: For all of you who don't know this word, crescendo means slowly getting louder.**

"Can I sit here?" I ask.

"Um, sure," says Katniss, looking a bit embarrassed, probably because I heard them speaking before.

I want to tell her. "Hey Katniss, I heard you sort-of singing before, your voice is really good," I say.

"Th-thanks Peeta," she says, going redder than before.

Piper whispers something to Katniss.

"I'm no-"

"Yes, you are Katniss. You love him. And Peeta loves you," said Piper. I was not meant to hear that.

"No, he doesn't!" Said Katniss.

"Yes, he does," I say, bringing a look of shock, confusion and embarrassment to Katniss' pretty face.

I had said it. It was out. I couldn't take it back. But if I could, I still wouldn't

Katniss and Piper said nothing and nor did I. We just stared at each other.

Piper suddenly turned to Percy and started chatting loudly with him, as if she was giving us some time to talk.

"Is it true?" Katniss slowly whispered. Her face was now white.

"Yes," I say. There's no point denying it, it has already been said.

"But you can't love me. I am not pretty, skinny or popular,"

"Who said a guy can't like a girl like you," I say.

Suddenly our math teacher walks in.

"Alright everybody, I am sorry I am late, I was in a meeting," she said, very slowly.

"So, I am now going to give each of you today's sheet and you can begin to work on it," she said, giving us all a worksheet.

"Now class, I have to leave the room, Mr Mitchell is next door if you need anything. I'm sure I can trust you."

As soon as she left the room erupted with chatter, nobody even glancing at the worksheet.

Annabeth POV 

**(Katniss' POV will be in the next chapter, I just wanted to end it here)  
**

I really hate it when the teacher leaves the class without a substitute, it just becomes chaos

"Will you SHUT UP!" Shouts the brown haired girl sitting next to me.

"They won't," I say, "They have no respect whatsoever,"

"I know right! Some of us _actually_ want to work," she says, "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Annabeth Chase, pleasure," I say.

"Still, I do wish they'd quiet down, the few people who care about their education and GPA **(Grade Point Average)** actually want to work," says Hermione.

"I have an idea. We can do some sort of competition game. It might not shut everyone up completely, but it will be quieter and we can work!"

"That's a great idea!" Says Hermione.

"Yes, I do," I say. I go over to where Percy is sitting.

"Hey Annabeth," he says.

"Can you think of three good films and get the class to vote on them,"

"Why? Do you want to watch a film in class? Annabeth, what has gotten into you?"

"Look, Hermione and I wants everyone to shut up, so if we play some sort of game, people will be quieter."

"This will be a piece of cake," he says, standing up.

"Listen, people, we are going to play a competition, split into teams of four and the winner gets a pizza,"

Everyone split themselves into teams.

"Alright, the theme is Greek Mythology!" Says Percy. He's very good at this.

"Okay! Question one! Name the twelve major Greek Gods!" He says, reading off a question card.

Frank's team put their hands up first.

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Appolo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus and Dionysus,"

"Nice!" Says Percy, "1 point," he said. "By the way, if I was a demigod, I'd be the son of Poseidon," he adds.

"This is working perfectly," says Hermione. "The others are entertained and we can work without being as disturbed as we were before,"

We high-five.

"Alright," I say, "Let's get to work," we work on our sheets while the others play their game.

Through this one maths lesson, I had just made a new friend.

Tris POV

Tobias, Katniss, Peeta and I were all in a team to play Percy's game.

"Okay, what was Dionysus the god of?" Says Percy and Katniss flings her hand up.

I'm glad that she can answer because, to be honest, I have absolutely no idea

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Isn't he the god of wine and parties?"

"Yes," says Percy after quickly glancing down at the answer sheet.

The game finishes when the bell rings and we have to leave.

"What do we have next?" Tobias asks me.

"Music, I think," I say. Tobias takes my hand which sends chills all through my body.

Nice chills.

We down walk to the music basement and take our seats in the back of the class.

"Alright class, listen here. I have a very special task for you. I want you and a chosen partner to perform a song in class. Now this song has to be from where you came from or created by you. If you can't play an instrument, I still want you to sing or do something simple if you have to. Be creative! Now, I want you to choose your partners. You can also work in threes if you wish."

For a group of three, me Katniss and Hermione could work together. But Tobias seemed to have another idea.

"Hey Tris, do you want to work with me?"

 _Say yes, say yes say YES!_ my mind was screaming at me.

"Yes," I say. For some reason, I don't feel like I have betrayed my friends, which normally would have been the case.

'Okay class, you have two weeks to compose or learn this piece. You can start thinking about what you want to do now,"

Tobias turns to me. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Can you play an instrument?" I ask.

"No," says Tobias. "You?"

"Well, I can play a bit of guitar, and sing, but not very well,"

"Can I hear you?"

"Well, not here,"

"At lunch maybe?"

"Okay, at lunch."

 ***Time Skip***

I go back down to the art basement to wait for Tobias.

"Hello Tris, what are you doing here?" It's the music teacher.

"I wanted to start practising our song with Tobias. Also, can I borrow a guitar?"

"Of course dear, as long as you put it back,"

"Of course Miss," I say.

"Alright, see you later,"

I go and grab one of the acoustic guitars and a pick.

In five minutes, Tobias comes down.

"Hey Tris,"

"Hi Tobias,"

He sits down opposite me.

"Alright, this is going to be terrible," I say.

"It won't," says Tobias.

"So this song is called Pastime Paradise by Stevie Wonder."

I start to play the song, going slightly slower than normal.

 _"They've been spending most their lives,_  
 _Living in a pastime paradise,_  
 _They've been spending most their lives,_  
 _Living in a pastime paradise,_  
 _They've been wasting most their lives,_  
 _Glorifying days long_ gone _behind,_  
 _They've been wasting most their days,_  
 _In remembrance of ignorance oldest praise,_  
 _Tell me who of them will come to be,_  
 _How many of them are you and me,"_

"That was only the first verse, I'm a bit rusty at the rest," I say

"Wow, Tris, that was amazing," said Tobias.

"I made a _tonne_ of mistakes, and it also wasn't that good,"

"Well, I think it was amazing," said Tobias.

He leant in closer to me and kissed me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

I pull off the guitar and go closer to him, wanting to get closer, closing the already small gap in between us.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head closer to mine.

I start to play with his hair, twirling it in my fingers.

His hands play at the hem of my shirt and rub my lower back.

We kiss for a few moments more and then we break apart.

"Wow, Tris," he whispers. "You're as good at this as guitar."

I chuckle. "I think you're better than me, Tobias, you've probably had more experience."

"Actually, you're my first girlfriend,"

"Really? You're my first as well!"

"Well, this is extra special then," he said and he is right. We are both each other's first.

 **Did you like it? Have any thoughts or feedback? If so, then leave a review.**

 **By the way, I know this is cruel, but I will only upload if I get three more reviews.**

 **So, if you have any suggestions or feedback or if you just want a chat, then leave a review.**

 **By the way, I have also started another story, a PJO one, so check that out if you wish.**

 **Bye, Leila**


	11. Chapter 11 Flooding Memories

**Hey guys**

 **So in the previous chapter, the class were given a music project. I am going back to that going from Katniss' POV.**

 **And by the way, if you haven't reviewed already, then come on, what are you waiting for? Seriously.**

 **Enjoy**

Katniss POV

We have been given our music project to work on. I want to work with Hermione and Tris, but they seem to have found their own partners.

I see Tobias and Tris talking about the project and working together.

Piper had already paired up with Hermione. I go towards them but I am stopped by Peeta.

"Hey, Katniss, do you want to work together?" He asks.

Part of me wants to say yes. It really does. Another part of me wants to not, as I want to work with my friends.

"Um," I say. "Alright," I decide. My friends seem fine with it. I look back over to where Tris and Tobias are; they seem to be fine.

"So, can you play an instrument?" He asks.

"I can sing," I say. "I take lessons," he looks impressed.

"Well I can play the piano,"

"That's a pretty good combination," I say.

"It is. What type of songs do you sing?"

"Well, you know, popular songs, songs that I like,"

"So, do you have a piano at home?" He asks

"No," I say, suspecting where this will go.

"Well, I do, and I also have a microphone. Maybe you could come over to my house to learn the song?"

He didn't. Just say that.

He can't have.

But he did. He invited me over.

A boy who I don't fully know.

"Um," I say, feeling too stunned to say anything else.

"My parents will be fine with it," he says. Either he just doesn't realise how uncomfortable this, or he's a really good actor.

"Um, I'll ask my mum," I manage to stutter out. Suddenly, the bell rings.

"We have a free period now," says Peeta, "Perfect timing, you can call your mum now,

"Y-yes, I suppose so," I say.

I pick up my bag and I leave the room.

I see Piper follow me, and I know what will happen now.

We go into the girl's bathroom and lock ourselves in a cubicle.

"Katniss did Peeta just-"

"Yes, he did," I say.

"Calm down, it is only Peeta, your crush,"

"My crush now?"

"Yes Katniss, he is your crush, I can tell when someone likes someone else. And you and Peeta are perfect for each other. I can just see you guys, out on dates, having fun,"

"Anyway, what am I meant to do?"

"Call your mum and ask if you can go. Ask if you can go to Tris' house," she says.

"And if she says yes?"

"Look Katniss, you want to go. You know you want to, you just won't admit it,"

"Alright, Piper, you've convinced me," I say.

"It's for the best," she says.

"Now, you call your mother," she says.

I take out my phone and call my mother.

" _Hello Katniss, what is it?"_

"Hi mum, Tris asked if I can come over this afternoon. Her parents are okay with it. Can I go?"

" _I would let you, but I don't think Prim can go alone, she's only twelve,"_

I had forgotten about Prim.

" _Actually Katniss, I can pick her up from ballet class which she has after school._

"Okay, mum. So I can go, right?"

 _"Of course Katniss. Say hi to Gale from me, we really need to organise a meet up with his parents,"_

I hadn't told my mother about my little incident with Gale

"Okay, see you later mum. Bye," I say and hang up.

"That was easy," said Piper. "Now you have to go and tell Peeta the good news,"

"Oh my goodness, what have I got myself into," I say.

"Something _great_ ," said Piper, her tone so encouraging that she seemed to convince me that it will be okay.

We leave the bathroom cubicle and we see Peeta standing not so far away, probably waiting for me.

"Well, I have some homework to do," said Piper.

"Don't leave me," I say. She gives me a look and leaves.

"So, what did your mother say?"

"I can come," I say, trying to put some confidence into my voice.

"That's great," he says, giving me a smile that makes my heart leap.

The day seems to fly by after that. It didn't seem like long until it was time for me to go to Peeta's house.

"Are you 100% sure that your mother is allowing this?" I ask.

"Yes, I called her to be completely certain. She said that she would love you to come,"

We stand outside the school, waiting for Peeta's siblings to exit.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Two brothers," he says. "You?"

"Just my sister, Primrose," I reply.

We stand around outside the school, waiting for Peeta's brothers.

Peeta's phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket.

"My brother's saying we should go without them, they're staying for their basketball."

"How will we get there?" I ask

"We usually take the school bus," he says.

We walk to where the busses stop and wait with all the other people who also take the bus.

"How long is the bus ride?"

"Not long, usually about fifteen minutes," he replies. "I live quite close,"

The bus arrives and we get on along with everyone else. I spot Malfoy and Cato also getting onto the bus. This is going to be interesting.

We push our way through the bus to the only free seats, two in the back.

The bus starts to move.

"Peeta, got your girlfriend here or what?"

"Shut the hell up Cato," I say. Cato is a guy in the grade above us who is one of the most annoying people ever.

"Yeah Peeta, you going out with Catpiss now?" Asked a girl whose name nobody could remember so we call her foxface.

"Shut up Foxface," I say as Peeta doesn't react.

"Do you want some advice Peeta, ditch Catpiss. She's awful. You could choose someone much better," said Foxface, batting her unusually long eyelids.

"I think you're talking about yourself right now," I said, "With all of that talk about someone awful, I can only think of you to be honest,"

"Katniss is getting _savage_ ," said someone a few seats ahead. It was Draco Malfoy, sitting there with a silly smirk plastered all over his ugly face.

I want to get up and punch him, but Peeta restrains me.

"Don't do it Katniss, you'll only make it worse," he says to me in a calm voice. I sit back down.

"You're lucky Peeta is here Malfoy, as if he wasn't, I would wipe that smirk right off your ugly face,"

"I'm flattered," he said, still smirking.

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride, neither of us able to think of what to say.

After about five more minutes, the bus stops.

"This is our stop," says Peeta.

We grab our stuff and we leave the bus.

We walk up Peeta's driveway and approach the house.

It is a house about the same size as mine which probably has one floor inside it.

We enter the house and Peeta's mother comes up and welcomes us. She is wearing an apron covered in flour,

"Hello Katniss," said Mrs Mellark.

"Hello Mrs Mellark," I say nervously.

She laughs. "Call me Kira, Katniss. Peeta, show Katniss around, I'll get you a snack."

She goes back into the kitchen to continue stirring something.

"My mother's just making some cupcakes, nothing special," said Peeta. "Come, I'll show you around."

He leads me into the living room which was attached to the dining room.

The living room was quite big with two sofas, a fireplace and TV.

"So this is the living room," he says, gesturing to the nicely designed room.

"It's nice," I say, unsure what else to say.

We go into the kitchen where his mother is piping some beautifully swirled frosting on some cupcakes

"Those look amazing," I say quite honestly.

"Have one," she says, handing one to me.

I bite into the beautiful cupcake. I immediately get amazing flavours from every part of the cake.

"Vanilla cupcakes filled with a white chocolate filling topped with a swirled white and dark chocolate frosting," says Peeta, taking a bite of his own.

"Wow, it's amazing," I say.

We finish our cupcakes. "We should get to work now," says Peeta.

"You're right," I say, wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Alright, you too go and work. If you need anything, I'll be down here,"

Peeta and I go up the carpeted wooden stairs to the upper floor which had a balcony looking down onto the living room and dining room.

"This is my bedroom," he says, opening the door.

His room is a little bigger than mine and a bit tidier. There was a made bed in one corner and a desk in the other. There was a neatly arranged bookshelf containing many books ranging from cookbooks to art books to history books. There is also a keyboard in the room.

"Way better than mine," I say quite honestly.

"Thanks," he says and we enter.

"So, can you play something?" I ask. If we have to perform a song, we need to start.

"Of course," he says, going to his keyboard and sitting at the stool.

He switches it on and gets his hands into position.

He starts to play, playing the intro to a song that miraculously, I recognised.

And this wasn't your typical Demi Lovato song, no, this was something…much deeper, for me at least.

Naturally, I started singing on the first verse, startling myself by remembering it as I expected not to.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

After I sung this first line Peeta turned to look at me. He looked at me with a mixture surprise and happiness

 _Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

After I sang this line he played the bridge, he wasn't done.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where a dead man called out for his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Peeta stopped playing as he noticed that I started to tear up. I don't know why I'm tearing up, it's probably because that song reminds me too much of my father.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He asked, coming towards me.

Something told me that I could pour my feelings out to Peeta and he wouldn't mind.  
"That song," I said, almost crying, "It reminds me too much of my father. My father who died in a mining accident,"

"Hold on Katniss, where do you come from?"

"Asheville," I reply.

"Oh my goodness," he says, "I came from there too,"

"That's why we both know the song, it came from there," I say

"Wow, the chances of that are really low," he says.

I find myself wanting to cry, wanting to let out everything, the memories, the pain, the loss…

"I need the bathroom," I say quickly and rush out.

I enter the nice bathroom and lock the door behind me.

I cry for my father.

 **So that was the chapter, I'm sorry I took ages, but I did say I'd only start uploading again when I have thirteen reviews, and I still only have nine.**

 **By the way if you haven't already, check out my other stories, I'm sure it will be a good way to cure future (or current) boredom.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Leila**


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

**Hey everyone**

 **So, I have made a decision. I might change my mind because I tend to do that a lot.** **Anyway, I am putting this story on hold. Yes, you did read that right.**

 **The reason for my decision is that it has become kind of hard for me to write and I am finding it hard to continue. Of course, I am aware of my fans and all the support I have been getting (thanks by the way), but I have chosen this.**

 **Now I probably will upload chapter twelve eventually, but for now, as I said, my story is on hold.**

 **And by on hold I mean I might upload in a week, or a month, or anytime between then.**

 **So thank you for all the support that you guys have given me, it is really the best thing ever.**

 **Leila**


End file.
